


Happiness

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for secretlypadfoot's challenge of Sirius/Harry, restaurant, happy, a salad fork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

“Excuse me,” Sirius called to the waiter. Harry hid behind the wine list.

“Yes, Sir?” the waiter smiled.

“This salad fork doesn’t seem very clean…”

“Terribly sorry, Sir. I shall get you a new one immediately.”

As soon as he moved away, Harry hissed, “Really? You know I hate being out like this, can’t you just try not to attract any more attention?”

“You should know by now, subtle isn’t in my nature.”

The waiter ushered the violinist over. He started playing. Harry looked at Sirius questioningly.

Sirius was on one knee. Suddenly, no one else mattered.

“Will you?”

“Yes!”


End file.
